1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for priority scan and association with access points by a moving wireless station.
2. Background
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks may be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g., circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g., wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g., Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
Moving personal wireless devices (stations) points are becoming more prevalent. However, current wireless communication systems experience frequent handovers from access point to access point as a wireless station moves. This tends to increase overhead and latency, while decreasing efficiency and lowering effective coverage.
Therefore there is a need in the art to provide a system and method providing more efficient handovers for devices moving between access point service areas.